


Хороший мальчик

by Daisjo



Series: Дороги краулера [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, ФБ и ЗФБ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Всех детей Татуина манят дороги… и те, кто по ним ездит.Работа написана на на ФБ-2017, команда Star Wars.
Series: Дороги краулера [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801366
Kudos: 11





	Хороший мальчик

Год 10 ДБЯ.

Темная громада краулера устроилась меж двух невысоких барханов. Пусть ночью и хуже видно в пустыне, но останавливаться лучше в укромном месте. Заметен краулер на фоне светлого песка, и как знать, кто может разглядеть его? Ночью разное ходит по пустыне.

Иттик удовлетворенно кивнул и задвинул металлическую шторку окна кабины. Опасности не видно, беды не видно. Хорошо. Надо проверить, как идет работа у двигателей. И днем слышно было, как там стучит, жужжит и звякает. Значит, все при деле.

Из двигательного отсека вынырнул белобрысый человеческий мальчишка, перемазанный в масле.

\- Я установил, дядя Иттик, - сказал он, старательно выговаривая каждый звук. Иттик вздохнул. Хороший мальчик попросился с ними в дорогу. Чинить умеет, ходить умеет, пустыню слушать умеет. Даже на джавском говорить пытается. Причем у него даже пахнуть получается правильно, а не как прочие человеки. Вот только слова он коверкает так, что и у привычного Иттика уши шевелятся!

\- Энергопотребление проверил? – спросил Иттик, нарочито сильно повышая и понижая тон там, где надо. Мальчишка кивнул и сосредоточенно ответил:

\- С этим нормально. А вот ресурс у репульсоров небольшой выходит. На три-четыре раза хватит.

Ну, уже лучше. Даже человека можно научить говорить на джавском. Особенно такого старательного.

\- Завтра утром испытаем, - кивнул Иттик. – Ты молодец. Много чинишь. Нигде ничего не травит, и масло не подтекает.

Мальчишка гордо задрал нос. Потом сник и осторожно спросил:

\- А можно я пока с вами останусь?

\- Можно, пока не подрастешь, - разрешил Иттик. – Из тебя был бы хороший джава, не будь ты таким дылдой.

Во все времена мальчишки с ферм сбегали к джавам. Иттик их понимал: если ты всю жизнь сидишь на одном месте, так ведь недолго и спятить. А дороги краулеров всю пустыню исчертили. Вот и лезут человечьи дети, просятся в попутчики. Обычно выгоняют их: кому охота пускать в дом чужака? Но ребенок Ларсов хороший и пустыню чуять умеет. Польза от него есть, опять же: второй день как в краулере – а двигатель уже рычит бодро, как долгие десять лет назад, когда Иттик только-только стал вождем. Не чужой джавам человеческий ребенок Люк, и не бесполезный, такого можно и покатать.

\- Я не дылда, - обиделся мальчишка. – Я нормальный!

\- Это ты сейчас нормальный, а вырастешь – будешь дылдой, - утешил его Иттик. – Вы, человеки, все вырастаете.

\- Дядя Иттик, - мальчишка запнулся. – А если меня найдут? Я же дяде с тетей записку оставил, чтобы не пугались.

\- Сколько краулеров ползает по пустыне? – пожал плечами Иттик. – Где их дороги? Человеки не отыщут.

\- Могут, - мальчишка вздохнул. – У нас есть один такой сосед, Бен его зовут. Он меня везде находит! Даже когда я к пещере с рисунками у входа пошел, он меня на полпути отловил.

\- И правильно сделал, - проворчал Иттик. – Только дураки ходят в пещеры с рисунками. Там опасно. Но если он такой чуткий, как ты говоришь, мы тебя замаскируем.

\- Под дроида? – с живейшим интересом спросил мальчишка. – Протокольника?

\- Зачем? – удивился Иттик. – Под джаву. Ты правильного роста, а плащ найдем.

\- Уй, здорово! – от мальчишки на полкраулера полыхнуло восторгом. Иттик улыбнулся и, подняв руку, потрепал его по пропыленным лохмам.

\- Только надо тебе лицо замотать и на лоб два желтых фонарика прикрепить. У тебя глаза не светятся. Возьмешь в десятом запчастном отсеке левого борта, там есть штуки три.

\- Эх, хорошо бы у меня просто так глаза желтым светились, - мечтательно пробормотал мальчишка. – На меня напасть захотят – а я как зыркну!

\- Не помогает, - авторитетно заявил Иттик. – Все знают: глаза светятся желтым у джав. А джав никто не боится. Всё, иди на лежанку. Джавы ложатся спать, а ты, если будешь дальше прыгать, перебудишь полкраулера.

\- Да! – мальчишка мотнул головой и унесся куда-то вглубь жилого отсека. Надо будет днем опять заняться с ним языком. Слова-то знает, а вот произносит их… нет, не выдержат однажды уши Иттика такого испытания и отпадут напрочь. И кто тогда будет припаивать их к голове несчастного вождя?

Иттик залез обратно в кабину и свернулся на своей лежанке, погладив перед сном блестящую острыми гранями металлическую пирамиду. Сейчас никто уже не смеется над глупостью молодого джавы, отказавшегося продавать детальку. Ха! Иттик первым в их дюнном море понял: металлические пирамиды приносят удачу. Вон, сколько их краулер ползает по пустыне? И ни одного серьезного нападения, ни одной поломки, даже большой утечки из реактора не было ни разу.

Засыпающий краулер ровно гудел дыханием джав и механизмов. Иттик прикрыл глаза. Стареет он, наверное. Много нужного сделал. Краулер десять лет водил, детей четырех воспитал, а уж сколько механизмов нашел – разве что песка в пустыне больше. Все нужные дела переделаны, и только глупости в голову лезут. Интересно, как-то завтра запустятся репульсоры?..


End file.
